One of the greatest risks associated with the biotechnological use or release into the environment of genetically modified organisms (GMOs), cell-lines or viruses (henceforth “bioengineered reagents”) is unintended transfer of engineered genes into natural populations by hybridization or horizontal gene transfer. There is thus a need in the art for improved methods for reducing or completely eliminating unintended transfer of engineered genes into natural populations.